


Stuttering

by elutherya



Series: Little Beasts [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crying, Cucking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Headspace, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Kang Yuchan | Chan, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Snowballing, Tickling, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, guided masturbation, light degradation, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Byeongkwan smiles, and Yuchan knows that if he was here, he would be reaching out to sink his hands into his hair. "Beautiful, as always.""Thank you," Yuchan says and ducks his head down. Out at a race, his clothes always feel like armour. Just a piece of the puzzle that he can use to get what he wants. In the quiet of their apartment, in the intimacy of their room, it's less about the act. Here, Byeongkwan sees him for who he is and how he wants to be treated.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Little Beasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666615
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97
Collections: Little Beasts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not normally one for chaptered works, at all. Especially ones that I haven't written 95% of already. This story was meant to be one chapter, to just be a quick "BK guides Yuchan into getting off, wham bam!", but one conversation with my partner, and suddenly this story escalated into something else. It became the lead up to a very important part of this verse, and that meant a lot more feelings and a lot more talking. Each chapter doesn't necessarily need the other, but they are planned as a pair. The second arc of this story is fully planned and will be something I putter away at while I'm on vacation from work. I've been pouring away at projects, so I don't expect it to take long. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for everyone who has been taking this ride with me with this verse. It's been so much fun exploring these boys and their dynamics, and even expanding out into other fandoms. There's a collection set up with all the stories set in this verse and if you'd like to take a chance on one of the other side stories, there's a few not within this series out there. ♡

“What do you think?” Yuchan asks as he finally picks his phone up off of the bathroom counter. He checks the screen, making sure his face is framed in the camera so that Byeongkwan can see his makeup. He flutters his eyelashes, unable to help himself from giggling when Byeongkwan exhales sharply.

“Fuck you’re pretty, let me show Sehni,” the camera jostles and there’s a blur, before Yuchan catches the top of Sehyoon’s head, his eyes barely making it into frame. 

“Is that a new eyeshadow? I like the colour.” Sehyoon murmurs, and Yuchan gives a jerky nod of his head. He ignores the way he can feel his cheeks getting warm at the way Sehyoon recognized the colour as something new, instead choosing to turn off the light in the bathroom and venture back to the bedroom.

"Yeah," he breathes as he pads through the hall. The camera angle may be bad, but Sehyoon's eyes crinkle and Yuchan can tell he's smiling. Probably one that's all teeth and it has his stomach fluttering. 

"You look beautiful. Do you think you can do my makeup for the next race?" The question is shy and from off camera, Yuchan can hear Byeongkwan's soft laugh, right before his hand is reaching out to ruffle through Sehyoon's hair.

"Mhm, yeah, please, I wanna."

"Okay enough, let me finish!" Mingi's voice cuts through and Yuchan turns on the light in their bedroom.

The camera moves again and Yuchan laughs as Byeongkwan comes back with a grin on his face. He walks back across Mingi's studio, settling back down onto the chair he'd been in previously and holds the phone up close to his face. “You look beautiful baby.”

"Now I just need to figure out what to wear," Yuchan bounces on the balls of his feet as he stands in the doorway, wondering if he should end the call so that he can tear through the clothing he has hung in the closet. He's already spent the last hour chattering to Byeongkwan as he did his makeup, despite how Byeongkwan had gone with Sehyoon for his tattoo appointment.

Yuchan opens his mouth to tell Byeongkwan he should go, that he'll see them when they get home, but Byeongkwan cuts him off before he can. “There's a box beside the closet. You should open it.”

A quick glance to the side of the room shows that there is one box sitting there, much smaller than the ones they’d gradually unpacked when Yuchan had finally left his apartment. It feels weird to see a box there, even if he knows it’s not one of his. The fact that it’s small and he doesn’t recognize it is the only reason he drops his phone and clambers off of the bed to go pick it up.

He carries it back to the bed and crawls into the middle to sit cross legged in the middle of all their blankets and pillows. Setting the box in front of him, he traces his fingers over the way the tape holding the flaps together has already been cut open, before picking up his phone again. “What is it?”

“Open it and see,” Byeongkwan laughs and Yuchan sticks his tongue out in response. With a huff, he picks up a pillow and sets it on the other side of the box, propping his phone up with it to leave both of his hands free.

“Open the mysterious box while you’re home alone. No I won’t tell you what’s in it.” Yuchan grumbles, even as he reaches back out for the box. He pulls back the flaps and leans forward when he’s met with sparkly black tissue paper. A quick glance up at Byeongkwan shows that he’s smiling softly and it has Yuchan ducking his gaze back down to the box. “If something jumps out of this box, I’m going to bite you when you get home.”

“Just open it, brat.”

Snorting, Yuchan pulls the tissue paper back, mouth falling open when he starts to make sense of what’s been packed under it all. “Oh.”

“Thought you might like something nice for your date tonight.”

“But my date’s not even with you,” Yuchan murmurs as he lifts the skirt out of the box. It’s simple, just a black flared pleated mini, but the fabric is soft in his hands and a quick once over tells him it’s custom. He smooths his fingers over the waist band, already itching to try it on and see how it will sit. 

“I don’t mind that you’re going on a date with Donghun and Junhee. As long as you have fun.” It’s a reassurance, one that has Yuchan looking back to the phone as he sets the skirt off to the side. “If you want, you can try everything on and show me how it looks.”

It’s settling, despite the fact that they’ve had this conversation before. There’s still that bubble of worry that says he’ll be pushed away and left floundering the longer this goes on, that he’s nothing more than the whore everyone says he is because he likes spending time with all four of the men in his life. As much as he doesn’t want to admit he wants the comfort that it’s okay, Byeongkwan’s words make him feel stable. 

“If you don’t mind staying on the phone with me, I can try it on for you.”

“I’d like that, baby. Want to see what else is in the box?”

“Right,” Yuchan nods as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He pushes aside another layer of tissue paper and can’t help the way he sits up a little straighter as he sorts through the box. “Fuck, wait, I’m trying this on right now.”

Jumping off the bed, Yuchan nearly stumbles in his haste. He can hear Byeongkwan’s call for him to be careful, but he catches himself before he can fall. “I’m good, I’m okay!”

Reaching for the box, he drags it to the edge of the bed and carefully pulls the stockings from a mess of tissue paper. They're heavier than most of the other pairs he owns, perfect for the chill of winter that's been creeping in. He lays them out, and shrugs out of the sheer robe he'd pilfered from Junhee's the last time he was over.

It slithers off of his shoulders to pool in a puddle at his feet and he's careful as he picks up one of the stockings and steps over it. 

He bends forward, working hard to keep his balance as he lifts his foot to fit into the first stocking. The fabric slides easily over his ankle and up his calf and he slowly pulls the soft fabric up around his thigh. He sets his foot back down, admiring the way the silky fabric fits him like a second skin. He shifts on his toes for a moment, before reaching for the other stocking.

Yuchan pulls the second stocking on much faster, ignoring the way that he can hear Byeongkwan laughing from the tinny speakers on his phone. There's no one here to see him put on a show and Byeongkwan can't see from where the phone is propped up at, so Yuchan doesn't waste any time.

The panties he picks up next, bending at the waist to drag the material over his calves and up his thighs, shivering at the dry scratch of lace against his skin. He hooks his fingers under the waist in them, adjusting them until they're sitting how he wants them. They do nothing to hide how small he is and shame coils low in his tummy at the thought of Byeongkwan teasing him for it.

He clenches his thighs together, cock giving a pathetic jerk at the thought.

"Yuchan?"

Yuchan whines when he hears Byeongkwan's voice, dragging his gaze back up to the bed where the rest of the box is laying ready for him. He reaches for the skirt, settling on the familiar first, "I'm almost done."

Stepping into the skirt, he drags it up and over his hips, fingers working to pull it into place with a practiced ease. It sits at the top of his hips and falls down to mid thigh. It leaves the smallest gap between the top of his stockings and the bottom hem and Yuchan wonders how many of his clothes Byeongkwan had sorted through to make sure his sizing was perfect.

He sways, watching the way the pleated material fans out as he twists his hips. It hangs low enough that even as he rocks back and forth, he's still got a bit of modesty, but he knows if he was to bend forward, it would be so easy to flip up. His fingers catch at the material, balling it up between his fingers, and he gasps as he pushes down against where he's already getting hard underneath the layers of his new outfit.

There's the murmur of voices from the phone, Sehyoon's low murmur and Mingi's laughing response. Byeongkwan is quiet though and Yuchan knows that it's because he's waiting for him.

Letting go of his skirt, he pulls the bralette from the box, before dropping the box to the floor. He hops back up onto the bed, crawling back to where he had been sitting earlier. It's not until he's kneeled back in that spot that he drags his gaze back up to the phone, bralette held between his hands.

Byeongkwan's eyes go wide and Yuchan can't help the giggle that escapes him at how Byeongkwan is looking at him like he's truly something beautiful. 

As much as Yuchan's glad for his foundation hiding how hard he's blushing, he knows it does nothing to hide the way he's flushing down to his chest. He just hopes that the dim lighting in the bedroom and the phone's camera can't pick up just how bad it is.

He hides his fluster by cocking his hip, the skirt swinging with the movement. "What do you think?"

"You're cute," Byeongkwan smiles and the camera jostles as Byeongkwan adjusts how he's sitting on the other end of the call. "You're not done though, are you baby?"

A pause, before Yuchan shakes his head. The bralette feels heavy in his hands, something almost foreign. As much as he's explored with dressing himself, it's one of the few items that he hasn't worked up to buying for himself.

With shaky fingers, Yuchan lifts the bralette up and slips it over his head. He purses his lips as he tugs it down over his shoulders, working his arm in under one of the straps, before fighting with the other. It's a bit of a struggle, but Byeongkwan doesn't tease him for it. He slips his fingers underneath the band, shifting it into place until it's sitting in place.

"Okay," his voice comes out soft as he glances down at himself. It's hard to get a good judge of how it looks and a part of him wants to end the call just so that he can go see how it looks in front of a mirror before Byeongkwan can get a proper look. 

He resists the urge though, remaining kneeled in the middle of the bed. Tentatively, he looks up to Byeongkwan, choosing instead to stay and accept whatever outcome it brings.

"It looks good, you look good." Byeongkwan's voice sounds like a promise, and Yuchan sits a little straighter at the praise. He drops his hands down into his lap, fingers curling into the skirt, relief flooding through him.

"I do?"

Byeongkwan smiles, and Yuchan knows that if he was here, he would be reaching out to sink his hands into his hair. "Beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," Yuchan says and ducks his head down.

Out at a race, his clothes always feel like armour. Just a piece of the puzzle that he can use to get what he wants. In the quiet of their apartment, in the intimacy of their room, it's less about the act. Here, Byeongkwan sees him for who he is and how he wants to be treated. 

"Can you show me how it fits?"

Yuchan flushes at the request, knowing fully that Byeongkwan doesn't just want him to give a spin to show off how the bralette hugs his chest. There's too many nights of Byeongkwan commenting on his tiny cock and pretty tits to know he’s asking for something more.

Hesitatingly, Yuchan lifts his hands up, fingers settling over the material as he presses the palms of his hands down against his pectorals, the bralette pulling taught across chest as he does. His fingertips graze over his piercings and he mewls as he scrapes his nails over his nipples through the fabric. It’s embarrassing enough that he squirms as he pushes his hands in, enough that the curve of his chest under the bralette looks exaggerated, like his tits are bigger than they actually are.

“Look at you,” Byeongkwan breathes from the phone and Yuchan whines, unable to hide how worked up he is from the mix of shame and embarrassment. He can't bring himself to look up at the phone, not when it means facing Byeongkwan's gaze.

There's something in the fact that he's the one doing this, when normally it would be Byeongkwan's hands on him as he coos soft praises. He curls his fingers, fingertips dragging across his nipples again and drawing a small gasp that fills the room. He rocks down against the bed, bedding bunched up underneath his legs and not nearly enough for him to get off to.

"What do you need, Chan-ah?"

His arms are shaking where he has them folded up, hands still pressed along his chest. It's humiliating, and while he knows that he won't be scolded if he drops his hands, he keeps them in position. "I want you to touch me."

The request comes out petulant, Yuchan fully aware that it's an impossible task. Byeongkwan's off in Mingi's studio while Sehyoon gets a tattoo, and Yuchan's been left home alone. He doesn't hold it against them, but a part of him aches to have Byeongkwan here so he can thank him, so that he can melt into the acceptance of his hands and not have to think about that guilty feeling that he doesn't deserve to have this that's welling up.

"Can you look at me?"

Yuchan trembles, but gives a small nod of his head, before opening his eyes to meet the camera.

The camera is too far away for Yuchan to see what he looks like, but close enough that he can catch the small smile on Byeongkwan's face. "I've got you, okay?"

It's there that Byeongkwan stops, waiting for Yuchan to give him some kind of response. Another nod and Byeongkwan murmurs a soft, "Good.”

He falls out of frame as he drops the phone into his lap and Yuchan's ears burn when Byeongkwan addresses the others near him. "Do you mind if I talk him through getting off?”

Yuchan can't hear the responses from them, but soon enough, Byeongkwan is lifting the phone back up and telling Yuchan to give him a few moments while he gets his headphones. It doesn't take him long and soon enough, he's pressing his headphones into his ears and settling more comfortably in his seat.

"Can you lay down for me, baby?"

Yuchan hesitates for only a moment, before he's stretching his legs out in front of him and falling backwards into the pillows. It means he loses sight of the phone, but it makes it easier when Byeongkwan's voice cuts through again and is the only thing Yuchan can focus on. "There you are, my good boy."

He doesn't know what the camera is picking up, outside of a messy sprawl of limbs as Yuchan drops his hands down to rest on his stomach, eyes up on the ceiling. He lay there for a moment, unable to stop himself from smiling the longer Byeongkwan remained quiet, until finally he twisted his head to the side to catch the camera again. Byeongkwan is watching him with something like amusement on his face, “Where’s my boy who likes to show off?”

The question has Yuchan cracking on a laugh as he smooths his hands down his tummy and down to the waistband of his skirt. It makes it easier to work past the odd feelings, because this is familiar and safe. He teases his fingers underneath, arching his back as he traces the pads of his fingers in tiny little circles over his own skin. He _is_ a showoff and Byeongkwan knows he’ll never miss an opportunity to do so.

He doesn’t want to draw this out into a tease though.

Dragging his fingers out from under the waistband, he moves them down to the hem and pulls the skirt up and over his stomach.

“Two fingers over yourself, babe,” Byeongkwan says and Yuchan wastes no time in listening. With one hand twisted into the pleats of his skirt, he reaches down with his other hand and pulls his index and middle finger over the front of his panties. His hips jerk at the barely there graze of his fingers against the head of his cock through the fabric.

His panties are already damp under his fingers, worked up just from Byeongkwan’s attention and the promise of whatever he’s about to be guided through.

“Pinch yourself between your thumb and fingers.”

Yuchan’s attention snaps to Byeongkwan, hand stilling over himself as he takes in the look on his face. Serious, he looks so incredibly _serious_.

“Can you do that for me, baby?”

Swallowing, Yuchan hesitates a moment, before nodding his head, his heartbeat hammering loudly in his ears. His chest heaves on a sharp exhale, skin flushing at just how badly he wants to follow Byeongkwan’s newest order.

“Let go when I tell you to.” Byeongkwan continues as soon as he’s been acknowledged. “I’ll know if you’re being too easy on yourself.”

“I know,” Yuchan croaks, thighs clenching tightly as his cock jerks underneath his fingers.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuchan shifts his fingers, index and middle finger underneath the head of his cock and his thumb coming to rest at the top. He traces the nail of his index finger against himself, his nail rasping against the lace as he works himself up to following through on what Byeongkwan has told him to do.

Pinching his fingers together, he whines, breath punching out of him sharply at the way pain zips up to his hips as he presses them together tightly. He kicks out a leg, heel digging into the bed as he reacts to the way his body wants to instinctively squirm away but he won’t pull his own hand away to give himself relief.

His head goes dizzy. The seconds feeling like minutes as he tries so carefully to listen for the sound of Byeongkwan’s voice that will set him free. He tries to inhale, brain stuttering through a count that it quickly loses track of the longer Byeongkwan makes him wait.

He can feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes, his muscles trembling and that brief moment of panic where he thinks he’ll have to let go before Byeongkwan can tell him to.

“Release, Yuchan-ah.”

With stiff fingers, Yuchan lets himself go, twisting over onto his side and curling into himself. He clenches his hand between his thighs, wrist solid against his cock, but not pressing down.

“F-fuck,” Yuchan manages, voice thready as he jerks at the pain that sparks up his cock and through to his hips. Hesitatingly he rocks forward against his wrist, cock dragging against it and pulling a low moan from his chest. It _hurts_. Hurts in a way that has him biting his lip as he ruts against his wrist.

“You did so good listening to me, think you can do it for me again?”

Stilling his hips, Yuchan cracks open his eyes and works out how he wants to respond to that. He wants to say yes, wants to be guided through it again until all he can focus on is the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. “No.”

“Alright,” Byeongkwan nods, accepting easily. He doesn’t push for Yuchan to explain himself, even though it would be so easy to just tell him that he wants him to be _here_ when he does it next. “Colour?”

“Green.”

“Okay, where do you want me to touch you, babe?”

Yuchan whines at the question, before rolling over onto his stomach, his eyes catching on the screen. Byeongkwan’s smiles and it looks so sickeningly fond. It has his stomach twisting pleasantly as he reaches out for the nightstand beside the bed. His cock aches where it’s pressed between the bed and himself and he rocks down against the blankets as he grabs the bottle of lube off of the nightstand.

He douses his fingers, working it between his fingers until it’s warm. With a pointed look at his phone, he lifts his hips up and works a hand down behind himself, fingers pressing in underneath his skirt.

“Want you to finger me open,” Yuchan murmurs as he sinks two fingers into himself with ease. The stretch has him rocking his hips back, his other hand twisting into the bedding in front of him. He gives a quiet moan as he curls his fingers, familiar with how fast and how much he can take. “Want you to tease me for still being loose and wet.”

“Mm, about how even Sehyoon fucking you awake wasn’t enough for you? How all you can think about is being stuffed full with a cock?” There’s something embarrassing about the fact that Yuchan knows others can hear what Byeongkwan is saying to him, but Byeongkwan remains unphased.

“Yes,” Yuchan gasps out, pressing his fingers as deep as he can. It’s not as satisfying as if Byeongkwan was here working him open himself, but it’s still so good with his voice in his ears. He drags his fingers free, before fucking them back in sharply, a high thready noise escaping him.

“You’d take my fingers so well, two right away. Work you open on them slowly until you’re squirming and asking for another. Wouldn’t take long, would it baby?”

Hips stuttering at Byeongkwan’s question, Yuchan buries his face into the sheets as he curls the two fingers he has pressed into himself. He slows them down, pulls them out to the first knuckle and holds them there for a moment, long enough that his legs start to tremble, before pressing them back in. “Want another so bad.”

“Beg me for it, Yuchannie.”

Rocking his hand back against himself, Yuchan makes a noise low in his throat, “Please, please, I want ‘nother so bad. I’ve been so good, please.”

He keeps the movement of his hand slow, rubbing a third finger against his rim, teasing. Just the warm weight pressing down, but not enough to sink in alongside the two he pushes in deep, not yet. Not until Byeongkwan’s told him he can. Even if he can feel the way he’s leaking against his panties, the curve of where his groin meets his thighs starting to stick with sweat and precome.

Byeongkwan gives a rumbling laugh that causes a shiver to run down Yuchan’s spine, the mic picking up the squeak of movement in the background and a low voice. There’s a small mercy in the fact that they can only hear Byeongkwan’s side of the conversation, that they can’t hear the tiny little whines he can’t stop making.

“You have been so good for me. You have definitely earned a third one, just so you can feel so full,” Byeongkwan hums and Yuchan gives a gasp of relief as he pulls his fingers out, only to rock all three in. The stretch has him dropping his hips down to the bed, legs too shaky to hold himself up for much longer. He gives a small squeal of noise at the sharp pain that shoots up his cock as he presses down against the bed, still sore from the way Byeongkwan had told him to hold himself earlier.

“Curl your fingers for me, babe,” Byeongkwan doesn’t give him time to adjust, and something in Yuchan cracks at how he knows him so well. He listens to the order, curling his fingers, dragging the pads of his fingers against his inner walls and pulling a low moan from himself. “It’s a shame I’m not there. Can’t pull you back up to your knees, dig my fingers into your thighs and make you rock back onto my hand.”

“You’re just going to have to settle for your own fingers, even though we both know it won’t be enough. Can’t reach where you really want them. Fuck yourself for me, Yuchan.”

With a jerky nod, Yuchan twists his fingers back into himself and sets an easy rhythm. He squirms down against the bed, whimpering at each drag of his cock caught between himself and the bed, as he pulls his fingers free, only to fuck them back in and scissor them.

He winds himself tighter and tighter, fingers bumping in and making him feel some level of full. Byeongkwan continues to make little comments to spur him on, telling him how good he’s doing. Closer and closer, until Yuchan realizes it’s not going to be enough and he _cracks_.

“Byeongkwan,” Yuchan breaks, hand stilling and voice catching in his throat as he feels tears at the corners of his eyes. There’s an immediate shift, the low crooning of Byeongkwan’s voice cutting off and the creak of a chair as Yuchan pulls his fingers free. He brings his hand up to tuck in against his chest, giving himself a moment to soothe over his own edges before he faces Byeongkwan.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Giving one last abortive rock down against the bed, Yuchan pushes himself up to sit, scrubbing at his face with his clean hand before he looks for his phone. “ ‘m sorry.”

“No, baby, what are you sorry for?”

Yuchan bites at his bottom lip, chewing on it as he mulls over the confused feelings making his chest feel tight. His cock is still hard, but he can’t bring himself to touch himself, not when the lump forming in his throat won’t let him. “I—”

He starts, stops, and gives a small sniffle, before he goes to try again. Byeongkwan waits quietly, eyes soft as he walks out of the studio and outside, giving them both a little more privacy, as if he hadn’t just been talking him through getting off in front of an audience.

“I don’t think I…” Yuchan drops his gaze down, eyes trailing over the top of the stockings crawling up his thighs. They’ve shifted, one of them rolled lower in all the moving he’d been doing. “I don’t think I can get off like this.”

“It’s not enough, is it?” Byeogkwan sounds thoughtful, rather than annoyed and that has Yuchan looking back up, finally reaching for the phone with his clean hand. He feels messy, panties sticking to his skin from the lube and he feels _empty_. He gives a small, pathetic, nod of his head. “That’s okay baby, it’s nothing to be sorry for. You must be frustrated.”

“Do you think you can follow what I tell you to do?”

A part of Yuchan hesitates, unease that maybe Byeongkwan thinks he doesn’t know himself well enough to know this isn’t going to be enough. That part wonders if Byeongkwan is going to make him try anyways and something about that is cruel in a way that settles uncomfortably in his chest. Hesitatingly, he nods despite himself. “Okay.”

“I want you to get up for me and go back to the bathroom.”

Yuchan carefully unfolds himself from the bed, slipping off of it and padding back towards the bathroom. He flicks the light on with his elbow and blinks owlishly at the bright lights, before waiting for whatever Byeongkwan will tell him to do next. _Yellow_ sits on his tongue, heavy and ready for if Byeongkwan pushes this in the way Yuchan fears he might.

“Can you set your phone on the counter? Good, okay. You can wash your hands babe.”

Freezing, Yuchan cocks his head at Byeongkwan, before following the order and washing the lube from his hands with hot water and soap. He’s reaching for the tap when Byeongkwan’s next order comes in, “Dampen a cloth and pull off your panties. Don’t want you to feel sticky and gross, so can you wipe yourself down for me?”

“Yeah.”

Reaching for a cloth, Yuchan throws it in the sink, before reaching under his skirt to pull the pair of panties down his thighs. He lets them fall to the floor, kicking them off to the side. Grabbing the now wet cloth, he wrings it out and quickly sets about wiping down the insides of his thighs. He’s careful as he runs the cloth over his cock, wincing as the rough pull of it against himself and unable to stop a low whine. 

“Almost there,” Byeongkwan encourages and Yuchan shudders at how he’s once again defying those worries that sometimes creep up and threaten to eat him alive. “Alright, now just throw it in a pile and I’ll deal with it when we get back home. Can you go back to the bedroom?”

Yuchan nods quietly as he drops the damp cloth over the panties on the floor and once again reaches for his phone. He clutches it in his hands and scurries back down the hall, feeling incredibly small as Byeongkwan tells him to go over to the closet. “Sehyoon’s sweaters hanging off to the left, I want you to grab it and put it on for me.”

It’s not hard to know what sweater Byeongkwan is talking about, not when the sweater Yuchan had stolen months ago from Sehyoon is hanging amongst his things. It had gone missing weeks ago and Yuchan had thought Sehyoon had taken it back, but there it was.

He sets his phone back off to the side and pulls the sweater down, a small noise escaping him when he goes to pull it on and realizes it’s been washed. It smells like Sehyoon’s laundry softener and not like theirs and Yuchan’s heart twists at the realization that Sehyoon had taken it back, only to wash it and hang it up amongst his things.

He hunches his shoulders at the way his eyes sting at that realization, pulling the sweater on so that Byeongkwan won’t notice the way he’s trembling.

The sleeves bunch up around his hands and he pulls them up to his face, inhaling as he settles into the soft sweater. He clenches his thighs, his feelings threatening to overwhelm him as he stands there hard in their empty bedroom. “Thank you, Kwannie.”

“You’re so sweet for me,” Byeongkwan murmurs and Yuchan huffs, trying to hide the way everything is welling up from Byeongkwan. “Do you want me to guide you through putting a plug in or are you okay with waiting for us to come home? They’re just taking pictures now, so we’ll be home soon.”

“I’m…” Yuchan takes his phone, moving back over to the bed and crawling back into the mess of blankets, careful to avoid the spot where he’d been rocking down against the bed earlier. “Can I just wait for you two to come home?”

“Of course,” Byeongkwan smiles as if it’s that easy. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

At this, Yuchan shakes his head. “No, I think I’m okay. You’ll be here soon?”

The no has Byeongkwan’s expression pinching, and Yuchan does his best not to curl in on himself at the concern on his face. He doesn’t want Byeongkwan to pry, to make Yuchan come up for some kind of excuse other than he feels guilty that Byeongkwan spent most of Sehyoon’s appointment on the phone with him anyways. “Hm, maybe ten minutes. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Yuchan smiles, something fragile and wobbly, “Okay, thank you Kwannie. See you soon”

“See you soon, baby,” Byeongkwan promises and Yuchan ends the call.

He clutches the phone to his chest, pulling it in tight, before falling back into the blankets and curling up tight. A part of him wants to run, to go pull on his shoes and go somewhere else, but a much bigger part of him keeps him in bed. That part of him that’s grown to trust Byeongkwan and how everything will be okay.

Closing his eyes, he exhales noisily and wraps his arms around himself. _Ten minutes_ , he can wait ten minutes. He can wait, because Byeongkwan and Sehyoon coming home will be worth it and they’ll easily soothe over all the worries and insecurities he has. They’ll pry them from him with gentle hands and remind him that everything will be okay.

It’s something he wants so badly it hurts.

He sniffles, reaching up with the sleeve of his sweater to wipe at his face and gives a watery laugh at just how much he trusts them. The feeling so incredibly terrifying, but not enough to scare him away, not anymore.

 _Ten minutes_ , he’d wait much longer than that for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the second chapter, I had a really rough few weeks. As for this? I... I dunno man.

“Hey,” Byeongkwan announces himself quietly and Yuchan feels the bed dip behind him. He doesn’t roll over to face him, but he also doesn’t curl up tighter in an attempt to avoid Byeongkwan. When he gives no sign that he wants Byeongkwan to leave, he finally settles in behind him, curving himself along Yuchan’s back and draping his arm over him, hand spread open across his stomach.

“Hi,” his voice comes out small and Yuchan cringes, settling his own hand over top of Byeongkwan’s. There’s a clatter from out in the living room, and Yuchan listens as he hears footsteps coming down the hall. There’s only a moment before Sehyoon’s trailing around to the other side of the bed and kneeling down onto the floor so that he’s eye level with Yuchan.

“You’re all smudgy,” Sehyoon murmurs, reaching out a hand to smooth his thumb over the curve of Yuchan’s cheekbone. Yuchan gives him a wobbly smile, knowing that there’s no sense in pretending he didn’t mess up his own makeup, not when both of them had seen it over the video call. “Is it okay if I get your makeup wipes?”

There’s a moment where he hesitates, wondering if letting Sehyoon clean him up will call an end to whatever plans he’d had for the night. He gives a tentative nod in the end, the thought of going out after he's exhausted himself makes his stomach twist as does the thought of being out of reach of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon.

“Alright, let’s sit you up,” Byeongkwan pulls him up against him as Sehyoon pushes himself back up to his feet and wanders out of the room. He shuffles him carefully and Yuchan lets him maneuver him into his lap until he’s facing Byeongkwan, his arms wrapping carefully around Yuchan’s waist. “There you are.”

Byeongkwan leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Yuchan’s nose, something that draws a reluctant smile to his face. He’s still confused, mostly with his own reactions, but it’s hard not to fall into Byeongkwan’s pace.

One of Byeongkwan’s hands stays at his waist, bracing him as Yuchan wraps his legs around Byeongkwan’s own, but his other reaches up. He brushes Yuchan’s bangs out of his face, fingers brushing gently over his forehead, before he finally continues. “Can we talk about it?”

Sehyoon shuffles back into the room and Yuchan gives a tentative nod, even though he wants to say that there’s nothing to talk about. Another kiss, this time to his cheek, before Byeongkwan leans back so that Sehyoon can slide in beside him to carefully drag a makeup wipe over Yuchan’s face.

It’s quiet for a moment, until Sehyoon pulls away, dropping the wipes off into the wastebasket beside the bed and curling in against Byeongkwan’s side. The two of them don’t push and Yuchan appreciates the time they’re giving him to work up to what he has to say to them. He digs his heel into Byeongkwan’s back, fingers twisting into his shirt as he figures it out. “Stuff that I used to like, it’s not the same if you aren’t here. It’s frustrating.”

He blows out a sharp breath, dropping his gaze so he can avoid whatever look is about to cross their faces as he talks. “It’s scary how big everything feels.”

“Channie,” Byeongkwan starts, pausing to reach out and take Yuchan’s hand in his own. He twists their fingers together and Sehyoon’s quick to settle his own hands overtop of theirs. Yuchan trembles at how settling it feels to have both their hands holding his, how just having them there in the same room when he’s still feeling shaky is enough. “Baby, you know that we feel that way too, right?”

Yuchan looks up and whatever expression is on his face has Byeongkwan laughing, something soft and gentle rather than mocking.

“Sehyoon spent the entire trip back home talking about how he couldn’t wait to see you. I spent his entire appointment with you on a call, because we both wanted you to be there with us, even though we knew you had to get ready.” The two of them tug him forward, pulling him down against Byeongkwan’s chest as he leans back against the headboard. Sehyoon crawls impossibly closer, nodding his head and pressing a kiss to Yuchan’s cheek.

“You feel that way?” It seems like an obvious thing when Byeongkwan says it out loud, but a part of him struggles with it. That part of him that wants so badly to believe in them versus the part of him that is afraid that it’s just pretty words to soothe over whatever unease they can see building in him. So used to being just a fun fling and nothing more.

Fingers brush carefully through his hair, both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan quiet for a moment.

It’s Sehyoon that breaks the quiet, words gentle. “That first morning we met, Byeongkwan and I talked. He said there wasn’t a lot he wouldn’t do for you and I knew that if you didn’t want me there, you’d come first. I know it’s different now, but I get why he felt that way.”

Yuchan flinches at the words, at the _I know it’s different now_. He tries to push himself up, but Byeongkwan’s arms loop around him, keeping him tucked close with a murmured, “He’s not done.”

“I don’t want to do this if it’s not all of us,” Sehyoon continues and Byeongkwan makes a noise of agreement. “I know we haven’t talked about it, not really, but we’ve been practically dating for seven months.”

Where Byeongkwan expects Yuchan to tense up, he instead sags against him. “We have?”

“Yuchan,” Byeongkwan lifts one hand, combing his fingers through Yuchan’s hair until he tilts his head enough to meet Byeongkwan’s gaze. “We haven’t pushed it because I know you weren’t ready to label whatever we were, but I’m in this with you. We both are. Just because a label didn’t fit right for you, doesn’t mean you’re not as important as the rest of this relationship.”

Sehyoon rests his cheek against Byeongkwan’s shoulder, eyes on Yuchan’s face and expression so open. He makes no attempt to deny what Byeongkwan’s said and Yuchan wonders if this is a conversation that they had had on their own. If it had been a few months ago, he knows that would have had him crawling off of Byeongkwan to collect his things and scurry away, too overwhelmed to deal with the revelation.

Now though, he twists his hands into Byeongkwan’s shirt and stays. “What if I did want that, a label?”

“Do you want to be our boyfriend, baby?”

A tentative nod, because he does. It’s silly, to care so much about a word or a label, and yet he wants it bad enough his hands are shaking at the thought that they might just say no.

“Yuchan, will you be our boyfriend?” Byeongkwan asks the question like it’s the easiest thing in the world and for him, maybe it is.

“I don’t want to fuck this up,” Yuchan whispers and cringes at the way his voice cracks. It’s out before he can stop it, before he can twist the words into something a little easier to consume. 

“You’re not, Channie, you’re perfect, okay?” There’s a shuffle as Sehyoon reaches for him, pulling him up as Byeongkwan’s hands smooth down his sides. He cups Yuchan’s face between his hands and leans in to press his forehead to his. “That wasn’t an answer to Byeongkwan’s question though. Will you be our boyfriend?”

“I would like that if it’s okay with both of you.”

“Silly brat,” Byeongkwan murmurs and kisses the top of Yuchan’s shoulder. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Sehyoon smiles, big and bright, before leaning in to kiss Yuchan, his own joy bubbling up before he can reign it in. It’s like that first time Sehyoon kissed him all over, surging forward without hesitation and holding his face between his hands. He licks into his mouth, familiar with how the two of them move against each other now and Yuchan whines into the kiss.

He kisses him until he’s breathless, until he’s rocking forward, hands grasping at Sehyoon as he melts into the rough press of his lips. Byeongkwan clears his throat and Sehyoon pulls back, his lopsided smile making Yuchan want nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him again.

“Donghun and Junhee are going to be here soon, what do you want to do tonight, baby?” Byeongkwan’s question pulls Yuchan back, has him pressing his face into the curve of Sehyoon’s neck with a small whine.

“I want to stay with you two,” he starts, melting against Sehyoon as one of them runs a hand through his hair. “But I still want to see them.”

“Want to invite them for a night in, then?” Byeongkwan asks, shifting on the bed until he can curve himself along Yuchan’s back. The two of them press him between them, grounding him as he sorts through Byeongkwan’s suggestion.

“I can do that?”

“Mhm, of course you can. You like them and they treat you well, so they’re always welcome.”

“I can spend time with all four of you when it’s not a race night?”

Sehyoon laughs and Yuchan presses against him tighter, hands pressed to his chest and feeling the rumble of it underneath them. Another slip where he feels like he’s floundering and they’re already two steps ahead of him. 

He knows that they get the question, that they understand he means outside of the way they all meet up at a race and sometimes they join them at the diner afterwards. That this is about more than just the idle chatter after a race that they’ve shared.

“Maybe we need to have another talk, because yeah, you can spend time with all four of us if it’s something that’s okay with everyone.” Byeongkwan’s hands wrap around his waist, sliding in underneath his sweater and spreading open against his tummy. “Didn’t you and Sehyoon get along before you were seeing each other? You didn’t mind being friends with him, did you? They make you happy and that’s what’s important to us. It can be the same thing. Doesn’t have to lead to anything else, but we can be friends if it makes you happy.”

“I’m not being selfish for wanting all four of you?” Another question that has Yuchan’s face heating up, but with everything else he’s left out in the open tonight, it makes no sense to bury those worries that he’s been stuck on. This question doesn’t pull a gentle reaction from them though. There’s no kind laughter, no teasing.

This question has Byeongkwan freezing against his back and Sehyoon exhaling sharply.

“Yuchan,” Byeonkwan says his name, hands carefully pulling him from where he’s pressed against Sehyoon and turning him around. Part of Yuchan wants to duck his face, to hide from whatever expression is going to be on Byeongkwan’s face, but instead he lets Byeongkwan tilt his face up to meet his gaze. “I need you to answer me honestly, okay? Did Sehyoon and I make you feel that way?”

A shake of his head, but Byeongkwan remains tense.

“Did Junhee or Donghun make you feel like you were selfish for that?”

Another shake of his head and Byeongkwan’s shoulders sag.

“Did someone make you feel this way?”

This time he nods and he catches the way Byeongkwan clenches his jaw. 

Carefully, Byeongkwan’s hands smooth over his face, thumbs tracing over the tops of his cheekbones and making sure that he knows the sudden change in mood isn’t directed at _him_. He’s quiet for a moment, but Yuchan doesn’t feel like he has to explain himself, like he needs to fill the silence and try to soothe away the tension in the air. 

Behind him, Yuchan can feel Sehyoon settling in close, can hear his sharp exhale that nears into a whine. He buries his face against the back of Yuchan’s neck, arms looping tight around his waist and holding him close. He holds him as they both wait for whatever Byeongkwan will say next.

“The person that made you feel that way,” Byeongkwan starts after a long moment, words soft, “was it the same guy you were with before us?”

“Yeah, he said I was selfish and greedy.” He knows that he can’t get away with another nod, knows that the serious turn of this conversation means he has to use his words, even if they make his throat feel tight. “I never did anything, because he wasn’t okay with it, but he still said he could never trust me.”

“There are a lot of people that I don’t care about, but there’s very few I hate.” The words are soft, gentle, as if Byeongkwan doesn’t want to scare them off. He sighs and Yuchan trembles where he’s held between Sehyoon and him, face still held between Byeongkwan’s hands so carefully. “I do hate him though for what he put you through.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay.”

“It’s not okay, but I know you are. Our stubbornly brave little terror. We’re lucky to get to have you.” Behind him, Yuchan can feel Sehyoon nod his head against the wings of his shoulders, tightening his grip for a moment before finally letting him go. He presses a kiss to the line of Yuchan’s shoulder, pulling away and slipping off of the bed.

“You’re not going to scare us off, just because you like two other guys, alright? No matter what anyone said in the past.” Byeongkwan reassures, dropping his hands down from Yuchan’s face and to his waist. “Now you’re going to have to get your cute butt out of bed, because they’re going to be here soon.”

“Alright,” Yuchan laughs, smiling as he lets Byeongkwan tug him off of the bed and right into Sehyoon’s arms. For how terrified of everything he is, his trust in them outweighs it. The fact that he wants to believe everything they say and that it’s all true, it’s something that lets him follow them out into the living room instead of running away like he might have in the past.

Byeongkwan kisses his cheek and ruffles his hair, and Yuchan believes that everything will work out for the first time in what feels like years.

* * *

There’s a knock on the front door and Yuchan is out of Byeongkwan’s lap like a shot, careful not to knock into Sehyoon sitting beside them. He wobbles to his feet and for a moment, he thinks he may tip over with how fast he jumped up. His world tilts sideways, but he shakes his head, before shuffling towards the door.

He frowns at how many times it takes him to get the lock, exhaling on a huff before he can finally pull the front door open. His hands are shaking, something he puts off to the excitement of seeing Junhee and Donghun again. 

The door is barely open before he’s stepping forward into their space, only just taking the time to check that it’s them, before diving into Junhee’s arms. He’s gathered up quickly and can feel the rumble of his chest underneath his cheek as Junhee laughs. "Did you miss us?"

Yuchan nods quickly, burying his face in against Junhee's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. There's a hand in his hair, Donghun's, and he makes a soft noise as his hand curves down to the back of his neck and squeezes.

"Hi," Donghun greets and Yuchan knows it's not for him. The hand on the back of his neck is grounding and he melts against Junhee as the two of them make no effort to move. He clings, hands greedy as they twist into the back of Junhee's jacket. "Did you start the night early?"

"That was my bad," Byeongkwan says from behind them and Yuchan laughs where he's pressed tight to Junhee. "You all should come in."

"Yeah, sure," Junhee nudges Yuchan back and he resists for a moment, before he realizes that Junhee has no intention of taking his hands off of him. He keeps his arms wrapped around him, carefully walking Yuchan back into the apartment and kicking off his boots. 

Junhee leads them back to the couch, and shuffles Yuchan enough that he can sit down and pull him into his lap. Donghun joins them and Byeongkwan smiles as Yuchan shoots him a look, Sehyoon settling back in against Byeongkwan’s side. Neither of them makes a show of being uncomfortable, but Yuchan can’t help the way his hands clench around the front of Junhee’s shirt.

“It’s a little weird to see you two at home,” Donghun smiles and Yuchan’s attention focuses on him fully when Donghun leans into his space to press a kiss to the top of his shoulder. His hand settles on his lower back and before he pulls away, he brushes his lips across his earlobe and drops his voice low. “You don’t have to worry, this is fine, babe.”

“Yeah, I can get that.” Byeongkwan laughs, even as Sehyoon ducks his head forward with a shy smile. Sehyoon looks softer at home, in his overly large sweater and sweats, the collar around his throat hard to miss, and Byeongkwan in a torn pair of jeans and t-shirt. They both look softer in the comfort of the apartment, than they do at a race, and it’s something Yuchan understands intimately. They’ve never seen each other on a night that wasn’t one that they were on the circuit.

“It’s not bad,” Junhe says, his hand settling on Yuchan’s waist. “Just makes me wonder what this brat is like when he’s not dressing up to go out.”

“Still cute.” When Sehyoon finally speaks up, he lowers his voice as if he’s sharing a secret. “He’s soft, perfect for cuddling.”

“Really now, never would have guessed.” Junhee’s voice rises in fake surprise as he pulls back to look at Yuchan. He can’t help but pout as he meets Junhee’s gaze, which only earns him a soft laugh. He leans in, until their noses are almost brushing and Yuchan barely resists the urge to stick out his tongue and lick a strip up Junhee’s face just to make him splutter. “I think Sehyoon might be right. You’re cute and soft all bare faced right now.”

That does have him untangling his hand from Junhee’s shirt to smack at his chest, knowing full well that the four of them are trying to ease how tense he is. 

“I’m always cute,” Yuchan grumbles, folding his arms over his chest in mock affront. “I’m just hot sometimes too.”

"That's true, even when you're being a brat." 

Yuchan twists enough to look at Byeongkwan, sticking his tongue out at him, before he breaks into a laugh. There's still so much tension and worry running through him, but it's hard not to feel some kind of happiness at how hard all of them work to make him feel okay without it being something they've discussed together.

"We wanted to talk about whatever all of this is going to be, just so we're all on the same page. Make sure he doesn't get panicked over this not working because we've let him guess at things too long." Byeongkwan starts and Donghun's attention drifts to him. Yuchan watches his expression for any flicker that this isn't a conversation he wants to have.

"Great, we wanted to talk about that too, so all of us know where we stand." Donghun says, settling in beside Junhe a little more solidly. "I think that we need to have that conversation."

“Yeah, the three of us had a boundary talk back when we were figuring us out, and it seems fair to do that with all five of us. We don’t mind spending time together outside of what we already do, you two seem great and we’ve enjoyed talking with you after a race. We don’t want Yuchan to feel like he can’t invite you over here because of us,” Byeongkwan explains, always the first to dive in and lay their cards on the table. “Sehyoon and I, we already discussed what we were comfortable with in case it came up, and we’re open to a lot.”

“We’re happy just being friends, we’re okay with being spectators and we’re alright with our dynamics overlapping if that’s what happens. We can’t make promises for everything, we don’t know how any of us are going to fit together, but we’re okay with trying. You’re important to Channie and we neither of us want to make that feel like it doesn’t matter.”

Against his back, Yuchan can feel Donghun’s thumb tracing circles against the fabric of his sweater and it’s the only thing he can focus on when the room falls silent. He can’t bring himself to look the few inches to see what expression is on Junhee’s face, not when this could be the moment it falls apart.

“Yuchan was the first person we invited in, even though we spent over a year saying we were open if either of us wanted to spend a night with someone else. He fits well between us,” Donghun starts and Yuchan waits for the _but_. “We talked about it though, how we were okay being friends with you two. We both like getting food after a race with all of you. We’re open to playing, it would be nice to see how you all work against each other and how we could overlap. We can’t make promises for more, but we’re both okay with figuring it out with all of you.”

“If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. That doesn’t interfere with Yuchan and all of us.” Byeongkwan shrugs and Donghun shifts beside them.

“If something feels off for any of us, we revisit with a conversation. Junhee?”

“Sounds good with me. Donghunnie and I have talked about it already,” Junhee’s hands squeeze around Yuchan’s waist, startling him and pulling his attention to Junhee’s face finally. “Wherever this goes, we’re okay with it, but how do you feel?”

Yuchan swallows, giving a jerky nod of his head. “I’d like that.”

“Safe words work outside of sex,” Byeongkwan chimes in and Yuchan looks towards him, his heart thrumming so quickly in his chest. “If one of us feels off about something, yellow or red. We talk this out, because he doesn’t deserve to deal with us being stupid because we thought it would be better to bottle it up.”

“Our limits are anything to do with Sehyoon taking orders. He doesn’t take orders from anyone but me. Yuchan has exceptions and we have a play partner, Lia, who knows how he works. You can ask questions and he’ll tell you what he’s okay with, because that’s his decision.” With the attention of everyone being pulled to Sehyoon, he quickly flushes and Junhee makes a soft sound that Yuchan barely catches. Byeongkwan’s hand reaches up to trace along his collar and Yuchan doesn’t need to look at Junhee or Donghun to know they’re following the movement closely. “Our dynamic is twenty four seven and that is the only thing we are drawing the line on. Maybe that will change, but for now, that is our hard limit.”

“We’re okay with that. Neither of us have anything we’d say is a hard limit, at least right now. If something comes up, we’ll bring it up. No guessing games.” Donghun promises, before leaning back into Yuchan’s space. “Anything for you babe?”

“No, I… there’s nothing.” He shakes his head quickly, twisting in Junhee’s lap to face Donghun fully. “Is this really okay?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Donghun presses in the few inches separating them, kissing Yuchan before he can ask if they’re really sure. He ignores Junhee’s laugh, hand bracing the bottom of Yuchan’s jaw to hold him in place while he licks into his mouth, kissing him exactly like he does when he’s taken them back to his apartment. Exactly like how he hasn’t kissed him in front of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon.

Junhee’s hands tail up his sides, making him gasp on a strangled sound that Donghun swallows with a practiced ease. He kisses Yuchan breathless, only pulling away when he whines into his mouth and tries to sink forward into Donghun’s space.

“Are you all good with this?” Donghun asks and Yuchan hears the answers from the other three in a daze, too busy staring at how pink Donghun’s lips have gone to really focus on anything else.

"Yes," Yuchan lurches forward, lips catching against the corner of Donghun's mouth. "I'm okay, I want this. Want you to touch me please."

"You want us to touch you? How, baby?"

With a whine, Yuchan kicks out one of his legs to catch against Donghun, already knowing he won't get away without answering properly, not with them. "Want you to fuck me, please."

"In front of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon? You want us to show them how well we can fuck you until you can barely remember your own name? You better ask them."

Yuchan jerks his attention to the other couch, where Sehyoon is watching them with wide eyes and Byeongkwan has his focus wholly on them. "Can they show you?"

"Show us what?" Byeongkwan asks and Yuchan barely resists grumbling at how easily he falls into the pace Donghun's set.

"Can they show you how well they fuck me?"

There's a pause once the question is out of his mouth. The pause that Yuchan knows will make or break this scene. He can see that Byeongkwan's not as relaxed as he normally is, that he's guarded about something, but after a moment, he gives his answer. "Yes."

Byeongkwan gives his answer and Donghun's getting off of the couch. Junhee and him move seamlessly, all too familiar with how the other works.

Junhee gets one hand around his thigh, pulling him to twist him so that he's resting with his back against Junhee's chest, facing the room. It's all familiar, the warm comfort of Junhee's hands pulling him where he wants him and Donghun's pushing his clothes out of the way. His hands slide up Yuchan's thighs, pushing his skirt up around his hips with little hesitation.

All the while, Donghun keeps his eyes on his face and Yuchan knows he's watching for any sign that this isn't okay. That maybe this is all too much, too fast. 

Tentatively, Yuchan reaches out a hand, fingers tracing up the side of Donghun's neck and carding through his hair. A small, easy sign for Donghun to work from. 

Donghun's lips quirk up, before he's dropping down to his knees between Junhee and Yuchan's spread legs. 

There would normally be something submissive in the position, but Donghun digs his fingers into the meat of Yuchan's thigh and knocks his leg to the side so that he can nip at the inside of his knee. It's a sharp reminder, one that Yuchan didn't need, not when Donghun had so easily taken him apart time and time again. Donghun's jacket catches against the stockings crawling up his legs and Yuchan trembles when his thumb presses into the skin between the top of them and where his skirt is bunched up. 

"Do you want to show them how pretty you are when Junhee's fucking you?"

The question has Yuchan's hips stuttering upwards, a soft gasp escaping him as Junhee lets out a curse behind him. Donghun keeps his expression blank, but the both of them know that he's far too amused at how easily he knows how to work them up.

"Yes," Yuchan breathes, and squirms in Junhee's lap as his cock jerks at the idea that Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are watching them so closely.

"Beautiful boy," Donghun murmurs and presses forward. He nips at the bare skin of Yuchan's thigh, pushing his skirt up higher and higher until it's sitting up around his waist. Yuchan rocks in Junhee's lap, back arching and thighs falling open that little bit wider, because he knows what he looks like, knows how much they like seeing him like this. It helps that every small movement he makes, he can feel Junhee getting harder underneath him, can hear each small hitch of his breath as they both wait to hear whatever Donghun has planned.

"These new?" Donghun asks as his fingers trace over the hem of Yuchan's panties, slipping under the lace and tugging it tight against his cock. A quick, jerky, nod of his head and Donghun laughs from where he's still crouched on the floor. 

Donghun mouths at the soft dip of his groin, where fabric meets skin, and Yuchan shivers at how he can feel Donghun's breath gusting over him. He wants to reach down, tangle his fingers in Donghun's hair and guide him where he wants him. Knows how quickly Donghun can take him apart on his tongue, but he knows that that isn't something that will be allowed. Not tonight.

Hands hook in under his knees and it's all the warning Yuchan has before Donghun is pressing the flat of his tongue against him through the fabric of his underwear. He arches up, but the grip on his legs keeps him from jerking too badly, and Junhee's hands are quick to fall to his hips and keep him pinned in his lap.

He throws his head back, arching back over Junhee's shoulder and not caring for the sharp squeak of surprise he makes in Junhee's ear. 

Donghun's tongue traces up the front of him, hot and wet, and Yuchan whines at how it's almost too much with how strung out he was from earlier and yet, it was far from enough. He wraps his lips around him through his panties, tongue twisting over him as he gives one harsh suck, before pulling away with a grin. "Ask Junhee nicely."

Part of Yuchan wants to hold his tongue, to kick his legs out at Donghun and squirm out of Junhee's lap just to prove a point. So used to the way they normally laugh at him for his half hearted attempts, before they haul him back in and pin him down. A quick glance at Byeongkwan has him swallowing that instinct, because Byeongkwan being there makes him want to be _good_.

He drops his hands down to Junhee's, fingers tracing over the back of his hands as he swallows. He can feel the blush creeping up his chest and to his face, can feel how hot his ears are getting. The way Donghun expects him to ask is just different enough to have embarrassment creeping in. "Please, Junhee, can you fuck me? I want them to see how I can be your good whore. Just your dumb little fuck doll."

Junhee makes a soft noise to acknowledge that he's heard him, but he doesn't answer right away. Just shifts his hands underneath Yuchan's sweater and drags the pads of his fingers up his sides. The first brush of his fingers is barely there, before they trail back down to his hips.

The second pass of his fingers up his sides is more sure, fingers pressing in the spots he already know make Yuchan squirm. Those soft spots that he's poked at in the middle of cuddling, only to have Yuchan throw himself out of the bed on a screech. Now it has him threatening to twist out of Junhee's lap, hands reaching back to grab at any part of Junhee that he can reach. 

It’s hard to focus on it when every barely there slide of Junhee’s fingers has his muscles jumping, and he can feel Junhee getting harder underneath him.

Junhee presses his fingers in harder, just under Yuchan’s ribs and laughs at the way he jolts with a high whine. His legs kick out uselessly as Junhee’s fingers move again, testing, and Yuchan blinks dumbly up at him, knowing he’s given something away with his own reaction.

“Do you have a condom?” Junhee asks, hands dropping from Yuchan’s sides and down to his thighs. Across from them, Donghun laughs, as he settles onto the couch with the other two in a lazy sprawl, careful to keep to the opposite side that they’re on. Byeongkwan only smiles as he runs his hand through Sehyoon’s hair.

He’s the one who finally nods, pushing up from his seat to wander out of the room. Sehyoon looks after him, but remains on his spot, hands twisting together in his lap. It makes Yuchan want to crawl out of Junhee’s lap and over to Sehyoon’s side to take his hands into his own, but Junhee’s hands dig into the inside of his thighs and pull them over his own before he can tilt forward.

“Here,” Byeongkwan announces his return and Sehyoon visibly relaxes again. Yuchan knows it’s not because he doesn’t like being around them, can see it in the way his fingers reach up to tug at his collar for reassurance. The weight of it being on while others are around an unfamiliar thing.

"Tell him thank you, Yuchannie," Junhee prompts and Yuchan opens his mouth to do exactly that, before Junhee's hands are back at his side and digging in. Instead of a thank you, Yuchan squeals with a quick thrash of his body, voice breaking onto a barking laugh. "Come on baby, good sluts know how to say thank you."

"Th—" Yuchan tries again, but Junhee's fingers tickle into the most sensitive spots on his sides and cut him off again.

"Hmm, if you can't behave, you won't get what you asked for."

"Thank you, Kwannie," the words come out quick and breathless, strangled as Yuchan gives another shrieking laugh. 

"You're welcome, baby," Byeongkwan leans in to press a kiss to his forehead, before he's dropping the condom and bottle of lube beside Junhee on the couch. A gentle caress of his fingers along Yuchan’s jaw line, before Byeongkwan steps back out of their space and back to his spot on the couch with Sehyoon.

“You remember your words?” The question is accompanied by Junhee’s hands finally falling still against his waist, letting Yuchan pull in a full breath. Still, he trembles, muscles spasming from Junhee’s assault.

“Yeah, yeah, I do. I’m green.”

Junhee’s hands pull out from under his sweater, one of them slapping at the damp swell of his cock just to draw another noise from Yuchan. He doesn’t bother asking him if he’s sure, knowing that if he’s given him the green, he can trust Yuchan to call yellow or red if he needs to. Yuchan doesn’t know what to expect from him, but he does know that it won’t be anything they haven’t already done and still nowhere near the way Donghun throws Junhe around.

His fingers give one quick pinch to the tip of Yuchan’s cock through his panties, laughing at the Yuchan jolts near violently in his lap. His hands finally disappear and it’s all the warning Yuchan gets before one of his hands is around the back of his neck. He pushes him forward, tipping Yuchan right out of his lap and down onto the floor.

Yuchan sprawls out across the hardwood, hands slapping out to brace himself as he falls to his knees with a dull thud. He gasps, feels the ache in his knees and sting in his hands from where they had skidded across the hardwood. In front of him, Yuchan can see the way Byeongkwan's foot drops from the couch and down to the floor, and Yuchan's quick to lift his eyes up to him.

There's worry there, that little head cock of concern. It's a silent question, one that has Yuchan dropping his chin down to his hands on the floor and shifting his knees to lift his hips up. He exhales slowly, a soft moan escaping him as his knees dig into the floor and he can feel the way they'll be bruised in the morning.

He keeps his eyes on Byeongkwan, and can see the way he accepts Yuchan's actions as the _I'm okay_ that they are.

The distraction is enough for Junhee to move in behind Yuchan, hand smoothing down his back and pressing down. He slides a thigh between Yuchan’s, lifting his thigh up high to push against Yuchan’s already sore cock. A gasp and Junhee is sliding the fingers of his other hand underneath Yuchan’s panties, moving them to the side. “Fuck, you’re already so wet. Did you ask one of your boys to work you open or did you play with yourself because you couldn’t wait?”

“Ahhh,” Yuchan gasps as Junhee’s thumb presses against him and tugs at his rim. He keeps his thumb still though, his other hand pushing down at his shoulders and pinning his chest down to the floor so that he can’t squirm backwards to seek more contact. The high press of his thigh has Yuchan’s weight resting on him, knees barely grazing the floor, and it makes his chest tight with how much it aches.

“Dumb slut can’t even answer a simple question, can he?” Junhee sighs and Yuchan can’t focus on what Donghun says in response. All he can focus on is keeping his toes dug into the hardwood floor, hoping that his stockings don’t slip and drop him down hard.

A quick twist of Junhee’s hand and he sinks two fingers into Yuchan, laughing at the loud moan that immediately pulls from him. He doesn’t have to work for it, the slide is easy from how Yuchan had messily worked himself open while on the call with Byeongkwan. He crooks his fingers, scissors them apart and drags them out. With a hum of satisfaction, Junhee pushes three fingers in and this time there’s a small stretch around them. “You’re so loose. Just want to be a hole to be used, don’t you babe?”

“Yes,” the word is drawn out as Yuchan presses his cheek to the floor, eyes fluttering shut. Junhee rocks his fingers into him, fucking him open on them in a mockery of how his cock will feel. It’s not enough, not yet, but it’s still so much better than Yuchan’s own fingers had felt earlier.

His thoughts are already fuzzing around the edges, the burning pressure of Junhee’s thigh against his cock, the quick and dirty twist of his fingers, and the warm weight of knowing he’s on full display for everyone in the room. He whines, breath hitching at a particularly cruel thrust of Junhee’s fingers, and can hear Donghun’s laugh and Sehyoon’s gasp.

Fucking his fingers into him, Junhee sets a fast pace, and Yuchan moans as his legs start to shake with holding himself up. His hands curl against the floor, nails dragging as he submits to whatever Junhee is willing to give him tonight. He knows it will be fast and messy, an audience too much for Junhee to take his time with. Donghun would have drawn this out, at ease in all of this, but Junhee doesn’t have Donghun’s self control.

“Fuck baby, you’re hot,” Junhee grunts out and Yuchan gives a shuddering moan. Wanting nothing more than to rock back against Junhee’s hand. He can feel the mess he’s making against Junhee’s thigh, can feel the stickiness of precome starting to smear down the inside of his thighs and wonders if Junhee can feel how much he likes being treated like this. Like just a toy for them to use.

Junhee’s fingers pull free and Yuchan gives a pathetic whine, hands clawing at the floor at the loss. He blinks quickly, trembling and ignoring the way he can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He can’t catch sight of Junhee, not when he’s still got one hand pinning him to the floor, can only catch the smallest movement out of the corner of his eye from where his cheek is pressed. “Please, please, Junhee, want you.”

“Is he always this loud?”

The question has him keening, but Yuchan knows that it’s not for him, that Donghun’s directed it towards Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. He groans, Junhee’s thigh slipping out from underneath him and Yuchan has to struggle not to sink down to the floor. The pressure off of his cock has him throbbing, and it makes him give out another babbled plea for Junhee to do _something_.

Junhee nudges the head of his cock against Yuchan, cold from the lube he’d uncapped while Yuchan had been distracted. He gasps, arching his back and making one pitiful attempt to rock back against Junhee, despite the hands that keep him in place. He barely catches Byeongkwan’s response to the question he had been asked, almost misses the, “Only way to keep him quiet is with a cock in his mouth or a gag.”

“Fuck,” Junhee curses and fucks into Yuchan, not bothering with going slow like he had at the start of them seeing each other. He bottoms out quickly and Yuchan clenches down around him, groaning in what almost sounds like relief. One of his hands lifts up from the floor, sinking into his own hair and twisting, pulling as he adjusts to Junhee filling him finally.

Junhee shifts his hand from the wings of Yuchan’s shoulders, settling it against this hip and digging his fingers in place to hold him in place as he pulls out. He waits, the head of his cock barely sitting inside of him, waits until Yuchan gives a frustrated tug at his hair and finally wails, “Junhee, fuck me already.”

Any other night and he knows that the command would be met with a firm denial, with getting left empty and told to sit and watch until he could remember that brats needed to ask nicely. This isn’t about that established control though, not tonight when Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are watching. To Donghun and Junhee this is about showing off and making a good impression. This is about showing off how well he can fuck him and Yuchan knows Junhee won’t have the patience to draw this out.

Junhee sinks back in with a sharp twist of his hips and Yuchan mewls, cock jerking and toes curling at the rough slide.

There’s no more waiting after that, not when Junhee finally sets a quick pace. He fucks into him, groaning at the way Yuchan clenches around him on every deep rock of his hips and the way he flutters around him when he pulls out far enough that he’s almost slipping out of him. 

Tiny thready noises leave Yuchan’s mouth as Junhee sets a pace that leaves him shaking, fully aware that if he weren’t being held in place by Junhee’s hands on his hips, he would have sunk down to the floor. 

It’s overwhelming, knowing that he’s being watched by all of them, falling apart so easily once Junhee has him on his cock. All it takes is a dirty fuck to have him drooling all over himself and dripping precome down onto the floor beneath him. It makes him feel owned, like the very plaything they tease him about being.

He can’t focus on the half formed words slipping from his mouth, or the murmur of teasing coming from the couch. Can only focus on the way each thrust has him growing tenser and tenser.

“Show them what you look like coming on my cock,” Junhee laughs, voice ragged, as he finally works his hand down underneath Yuchan and palms at him. His fingers work around him easily over the fabric, index finger pressing against the head of his cock and that’s all Yuchan needs.

Yuchan’s back bows as he comes, his orgasm shocking him with just how quickly it washes over him. He clamps down around Junhee, can feel every muscle in his body go tight, but still, Junhee doesn’t stop. Junhee’s nails dig in harder, and he chases his own orgasm as Yuchan whines and shudders through his own.

Yuchan barely catches when Junhee finally stills, grinding into him and pressing along his back to bite at the back of his shoulder. His teeth sink in and Yuchan gasps, shuddering as he trembles through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. It’s only when Junhee starts to pull free that Yuchan gives a soft whimper and claws at him in a pitiful attempt to stay full. 

Junhee ignores the quiet plea, instead pushing Yuchan forward to slump down against the floor now that he’s not being held up. Yuchan squirms with a whine, attempting to push himself up, but Junhee’s hand wraps around his ankle and hauls him over onto his back before he can get anywhere. 

It brings the room into focus and Yuchan shudders when he catches just how fucked out Junhee looks and how he hadn’t even bothered stripping out of his clothes before fucking him on the floor of their apartment. Junhee’s hands push his thighs apart and Yuchan wails when Junhee leans in to mouth at his softening cock through his underwear. He pushes them to the side once he’s settled and sure Yuchan won’t be able to close his thighs. 

Mindlessly, Yuchan reaches forward, hands twisting into Junhee’s hair and pulling as he licks around his cock. He arches up, legs twisting around Junhee’s shoulders as he struggles to breathe with how Junhee swallows him down, far too sensitive to fully enjoy the heat of his mouth. He can feel Junhee’s rumbling laughter and Yuchan _sobs_.

“Enough,” Donghun’s voice is sharp and Junhee pulls off quickly. The relief is enough to have Yuchan sagging, legs unwinding from around Junhee and falling open on either side of him and hands curling up tight against his chest.

“Fuck,” Yuchan gasps, struggling just to catch his breath. He closes his eyes, ignoring the way he can feel tears drying on his cheeks and feel Junhee moving between his legs. 

There’s no response though, no hands soothing him as he comes down, and Yuchan cracks his eyes open on a soft sound of disappointment. He blinks dopily up at Junhee when he finds him hovering above him, making a small noise of question. 

Junhee’s fingers tap at Yuchan’s cheek and after a moment of hesitation, Yuchan drops his mouth open. He keens when Junhee opens his own mouth, tongue lulling out and dripping come down into Yuchan’s own mouth. It’s a mockery of that first night, when Donghun had pried open Junhee’s mouth to spit Yuchan’s come onto his tongue, and here Junhee was, giving him the exact same treatment.

Junhee works his tongue over his own teeth, before spitting the rest of the mess in his mouth into Yuchan’s own and grins at the utterly destroyed noise it pulls from him. “So fucking good for us. Swallow, baby.”

Helplessly, Yuchan follows the order and then waits, the taste of himself in his mouth enough to have tears beading at the corners of his eyes again.

Another moment of silence, before Junhee finally leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth. “You did so good, come here.”

Junhee leans back onto his haunches and oh so carefully pulls Yuchan up to sitting, winding his arms around him. His thighs stick to the floor where his stockings have started to slip, but Yuchan doesn’t care, not when Junhee is holding him like he’s something precious and murmuring over and over about how good he was for him.

A warm weight settles along his back and Yuchan gives a soft hum as a hand works through his hair, small comforting touches after it all. His knees ache, but it’s nothing compared to how good he feels, how fuzzy and soft. 

“How are you doing, baby?” Byeongkwan’s voice is soft next to his ear and he leans back against him once he realizes that it’s him.

“Floaty, good.”

“That’s good. Can we get you washed up?”

“Mhm,” Yuchan nods, twisting in to press his face against Junhee’s shoulder when he hears him laugh. The sound is nice, comforting and Yuchan could stay here, pressed between them forever if they’d let him. He wouldn’t even complain about the sticky mess of his thighs, if it meant he could have that.

“Movie night?” Byeongkwan asks as he hauls Yuchan up from the floor, ignoring his petulant whine of being pulled from Junhee’s side. The question is a peace offering from ruining the little space of comfort they had had going, and Yuchan pouts at how easily Byeongkwan is trying to distract him, even as his legs shake as he’s pulled into Byeongkwan’s side.

“Yes,” he answers, fingers twisting into Byeongkwan’s shirt. “All of us?”

"You can ask."

Yuchan looks to where Junhee is pushing himself up from the floor, tugging off his condom with a grimace, and then over to Donghun. "Will you stay for a movie? I want to cuddle."

"You're not kicking us out?" Junhee teases as he leans in to ruffle his hand through Yuchan's hair. "I think we can stay, but I need to get cleaned up if that’s alright.”

"You can follow us," Sehyoon offers and reaches for Yuchan in Byeongkwan’s arms. He gathers him up easily, lifting him up off of his feet and Yuchan quickly loops his arms around Sehyoon’s neck. Donghun smiles, giving a nod of his head that tells Yuchan he doesn’t mind staying either.

Junhee steps in to where Sehyoon is holding him, giving a sharp tug at his sweater. “We haven’t even seen what you’re wearing under this.”

“Maybe after the movie,” Byeongkwan laughs as he looks over the living room and starts cleaning up the mess they’d made. “You can ask him to show you how pretty his tits look in a bralette.”

“Fuck,” Junhee curses and Yuchan ducks his head in against Sehyoon’s shoulder to hide the blush crawling up his cheeks and the smile he seem to stop. Junhee tugs his pants up one handed, with a wince, and Sehyoon finally starts off towards the bathroom. 

Behind them, Yuchan can hear Byeongkwan offering Donghun tea, something that Yuchan is far too familiar with being his way of making them feel at home here. Both Sehyoon and him are all too aware of the warm cups of tea Byeongkwan’s pressed into their hands to help ease whatever worries they’ve ever had.

"Tea would be lovely," Donghun's voice is soft as he gets up to follow Byeongkwan to the kitchen.

It's ridiculous and yet, Yuchan can't help the way his heart is thundering in his chest at just how readily they're all accepting each other for his sake. He can see the effort they're putting in and it makes him cling tighter to Sehyoon as he carries him to the bathroom.

It makes him think that just maybe, it's all going to work out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
